Anther Day at Work
by KaliRae
Summary: This is a Hardy fic deal with it mostly about Jeff and my O.C named Raea she works at the civic center in canton and RAW! comes to town. Jeff falls for Raea who is working a pop stand inside the arena and . . well you will have to READ it!


Another Day at Work-BY: Kali Rae

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own wwe or its wrestlers i wish and i should but no i do not. I do however own my O.C.'s there are a few in this story you will be able to tell whos whos. i also do not own the Civic Center its owned by the city of Canton, so the mayor owns it!**

* * *

Chapter One: 4:30 pm Start Time!!

"A RAW! house show here at the civic center and i get to work it! Isn't that awesome!" exclaimed a very hyper young woman, " i mean how many times in our lives will we get a chance like this. We're getting paid to watch RAW!"

"Too many." a voice came from the back seat of a black bronco II. "How long will we have to endure this show?"

"I'm not sure. On T.V its on from 8pm to 11 pm, but thats on T.V." Stated the driver excited by the though os seeing Raw live. "I can't wait!"

"calm down Raea."

This black Bronco II transported four of five friends that worked at the Canton Civic Center to work on a daily basis. All of these young people were also members of a struggling local band called Tragedy. They are: Chris Saber- drums and best friends with the lead singer and is also co-founder of the band, Leon Brown - he plays keyboard and step-brother to Chris, Cori Davis- childhood friend to the lead singer and guitarist, and last memeber in the bronco is the driver, Raea Winner- lead singer and trouble-maker of the band. There is a fifth memeber to this group but he can't stand to be in the same car as Raea. that would be Skye- he is a motorcyle riding guitar playing beast!

Tonight is WWE! RAW and Raea is way too excited about coming to work tonight. its her favorite thing to watch on T.V. that and she respects the wrestlers almost to the point of hero worshiping. ( Authors Note!! Its Sad really, thats totally me!) They finally arrive at work.

"Locked!!!" Raea yells, mostly to herself, already aggravated in finding all of the doors into the center locked. "whats the point in telling us to be here at 4:30 if your just gonna lock the doors and NOT LET US IN!!!"

"Calm down, and just knock on the door Raea, someone will let us in." Chris said looking at Raea with a smile on his face. " do you always have to be so dramatic?"

Cori and Leon looked at each other and shook their heads. Raea and Chris fought like they were siblings all the time. Finally they get into the center and when they clocked in they were given their assignments. Chris was selling beer across from stand two, where leon was working, Cori was running with the boys Rick and Roger, and Raea was selling pop inside the arena with a kick ass veiw of the Ring and the wrestlers working out in it before the show. ( YAY!) The only problem was that when she was done setting up there was still an hour until the doors were to open and she had nothing to do! not unitl the event started.

"Man i need something to do, this is killing me!" Raea said to herself. she was just sitting on the floor behing the cooler that held the Coke and Diet Coke she was selling tonight at the match.

Raea put one of her head phones to her mp3 player in her right ear and started listen to her music she had on there. She began singing some Flyleaf ( I DO NOT OWN THEM) Cassie when all of a sudden she heard a loud bang on the cooler. BANG!

"What the HELL!!" she yelled standing up, " Whats the deal!!" she stopped yelling when she looked at who she was yelling at.

Jeff Hardy and his brother Matt were standing right in front of her. "uh..." She was speechless.

"sorry if we scared you i didn't know anyone was behind there. you ok?" Jeff asked her. " I'm Jeff and this is my brother Matt, We're the Hardy Boyz. and you are?"

"Raea, Um, Raea Winner." Raea managed to stutter. "HI"

" i thought the Doors didn't open until 7:30, How did you get in the arena?" Jeff asked.

"I work here. I'm going to be sellign the pop tonight in here."

" so you get to see the whole show?" Matt spoke up, "your lucky"

"yeah, I know"

"So i have a match tonight, i'm going up against Kenny Dykstra and i was wondering who will you be rooting for?" Jeff said as he leaned on the cooler.

"uh. . well, considering i hated the spirit squad, i'm not rooting for Dykstra. i'm rooting for you. your the obvious choice in that match." Raea said not thinking.

Jeffs smile got even bigger when he heard that. "Cool, thats good to hear. . i was also wondering if you would. . "

"jeff we got to go, they want us in the locker to go over some things before tonight." Matt said as he started walking away.

"okay, here, it was nice to meet you Raea." Jeff said giving Raea his necklace. " see ya at the Match Raea"

"See ya, Jeff" Raea said as he walked away. SHe was still holding his necklace, when her boss, Jim walked up and asked if she was ready to start the night. "what?"

"Are you ready to start working, doors open in half an hour, are you ready?" Jim asked, "hey where'd you get that?' he said pointing at the necklace.

"Jeff hardy just gave it to me," Raea answered."Yes, i'm ready"

"good, try to stay focused tonight" Jim said looking and Raea and shaking his head, " Okay?"

"I will jim." raea said smiling at her boss, " I promise to be totally focused on the job."

"just stay with your money okay."

"ok" (dude, if there were anything else going on tonight i would not be the cashier)

* * *

**So thats the first part of this story! i hope you enjoyed this little teaser of an upcoming fanfiction masterpiece!!!! i wish any way please leave some type of comment or whatever. i tried thats all i can say!! thanks for reading!**


End file.
